Bagginshield
by Bagginshieldxx
Summary: An unlikely couple really. Yet a perfect duo for success and passion. Until it comes to arguments - those are the worst. But can their love get through it? A bagginshield fanfiction full of drama, happiness and sadness, passion and hatred and many different ships.


Bilbo woke up in the early hours of the morning as usual, with the sparkling sunlight creeping through a gap in the curtain - urging him to begin his day. He was yet to get used to the life of a married man - especially because he was no longer living in the Shire and his bed was occupied by two people, not just one. He had to admit he was rather surprise that his scandulous behaviour whilst he was being courted hadn't tarnished his respectful reputation. His Took side had definitely shone rather vibrantly at that point, causing him to do things that weren't... proper. Though none of that mattered now because he had his husband and his friends.

He squirmed his way out of his husbands arms and made his way to his cupboard, getting dressed into appropriate gardening clothes and making his way outside and down the steps to the small garden patch that had ever so kindly been made for him as a wedding gift as a farewell from the hobbits in the Shire.  
Whilst picking some apples from a nearby tree, Bilbo heard the distinct laughter of Fili and Kili amongst some trees a bit further away from himself. Glancing over, he could see the two boys wrestling on the floor - play fighting he supposed. Though Bilbo couldn't quite understand how the young dwarves managed to wake up so early and have the energy to play fight amongst the tree's - It was very unusual for dwarves to rise so early. They were always play fighting. They were never apart. Bilbo found himself watching for quite some time, reminiscing about his youth compared to theirs.

It wasn't until just over an hour had passed that Bilbo went back inside, placing the apples on the side and some fresh flowers in the vase. He'd planned to bake his famous apple pie as a treat for later, it was his mothers recipe. A recipe he will for ever treasure - especially since her death a few years ago.

His hands were muddy and he felt he needed a shower after the events of last night, though he didn't want to wake sleeping beauty behind him. Peering towards him, he could see his husband was still asleep. "Lazy" Bilbo giggled to himself as he slipped out of his shirt and began removing his trousers. His breath was cut short when he felt a hand creeping up his back, creating circles with their fingers, pulling him down onto the bed in a seductive manner. He landed sideways on as his husband sat up, placing soft kisses on his neck.  
"T-Thorin" Bilbo's skin tingled at Thorins kisses.  
"Yes my love?" Thorins soft whisper tickled Bilbo neck, making it impossible for him to form words. Thorins mouth began making it's way up Bilbo's neck, round to his ear, caressing his ear. Bilbo sighed and relaxed as Thorin teased his sensitive spot . Thorins hands were placed firmly around Bilbos waist and began moving Bilbo so that they were facing each other. Bilbo felt a surge of passion run through his body and began deeply kissing Thorin, not thinking twice about where his hands were, just allowing him to roll Bilbo onto his back. Thorin knelt above Bilbo, leaning down to reach his face, his muslces appealing to Bilbo in a way no others do, sending warm shivers up his spine. Bilbos hands explored Thorins face, fingers played with his beard whilst Thorins remained around Bilbos waist, occasionally squeezing Bilbos thighs and teasing him by lightly brushing his fingers over sensitive parts. Thorin slowly removed Bilbos trousers, occasionally kissing Bilbo's ears and neck, causing him to groan with pleasure. Bilbo ripped Thorins bed clothes off in a Took-like manner, eyes scanning his husbands perfectly muscular body. Their heartbeats increasing as passion and lust over came them both, warmth and desire radiating of them, being communicated through deep kisses and rough action. Bilbo pulled on Thorins beard, pulling him closer. He needed him, he needed his body, his warmth, his love. He needed him closer and closer. Thorins groans sending waves of delight and pleasure through Bilbos body. 


End file.
